Final remix
by Lightning Moonlight
Summary: My name is Dylan, but most people know me by my stage name, Final Remix. I was just a 14 year old DJ, living a horrible life. But all of that changes one night after my DJing.
1. Chapter 1

**The night it all changed**

_**What is up everypony. Sorry for not exactly updateing or whatever, school has just had me bummed out, plus I am going through some stuff. But with that all aside, let's get this party started.**_

Tonight was just like any other night down at the my usual DJ gig. Yeah, I know this a bit of a shock, a 14 year old being a DJ, but you'd be quite surprised with what I could manage to accomplish. Heck, after all the beer and music that the people had, they could less about my age. Anyways, my real name is Dylan, but to most people, I am known as Final remix. Now, your probably wondering, why in the name of Celestia would I be a DJ, well its because music is all I have. I mean I hate my life, my mom is a bitch, my brother moved away, my 3DS broke, and all I have in my life is music. Every night when I get home, my mom bitches at me, but I usually ignore her. I don't really see what she is so worried about, I get into fights at school thanks to my smart mouth, and I don't get hurt then. Now, what she should be worried about it how I look.

I have long black hair that I keep styled in a way that looks like Riku from Kingdom Hearts 2. My clothes usually consisted of black or red. I was never seen without a black mask that looks like raidens from metal gear rising revengeance. I didn't have a single person I could call my friend, or anyone I could call family. I was pretty much a lone wolf.

As I walked into my house, it was strangely quite. It was like my mom wasn't even there. I didn't question it, because this kind of night only came once in a blue moon. I was tired from a long night, because this crowd was tougher than usual, but I still managed. One thing that I found strange was that I had felt a weird magical presence. Since I had school the next morning, I had to go to bed, but not before listening to my music. While I was listening to my music, I heard a scream, which should be impossible because I was playing the loudest song I had. I waited a few minute's for another one, but it didn't sound. I unplugged my earbuds, and I began to hear a soft scream.

"H-Hel-Help!"

Although it was feeble, I still heard it. I quickly rushed outside, only to see that a yellow and pink object was in one of the trees over my family fire pit, and unfortunately my mother left it burning. It was a good thing that I wear that mask everywhere I go, becuase it blocked everything from fire, to water, to wind. I rushed over to the tree and called out:

"Hey, are you alright."

My voice was a bit rough, but then again, so would yours if you were a DJ. It sounded alot like Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Y-Yes, but can you get me down, if you don't mind." It replied.

Her voice was soft, gentle, but very familiar. The first thing I had to do was get rid of the fire. I looked closely at it to see my mom had thrown my DS on it, so it was an electric fire. Since I always had a bucket of water or baking soda near a fire, so I dumped both on the fire. Once that was out, I had to get up the tree. It was a good thing I payed a lot of attention to the games I play, because I can copy anthing I see on games so long as it was within reason. So I ran up the tree with a high speed that allowed me to stick. When I got up there, I saw the thing that needed my help. It was Fluttershy from My Little Pony. I almost fainted, but fell from the tree. Seeing this, Fluttershy jumped from the tree with her wings spread trying to catch me. She did suceed in catching me.

When I had woken back up, I saw that Fluttershy had a look of great concern on her face. I think she was afraid that I had gotten hurt. Although I was pretty sure that she was still wondering where she was.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks for watching over me." I said.

"Your welcome, I was just so worried about you. You looked hurt."

"Well, i'm alright. Come on, lets go in. You don't want to get sick, Right?'

"Oh of course not." She said.

She followed me into my house. She was amazed at all the stuff she saw. I sighed, I still needed to get some sleep. I asked her if she wouldn't mind staying with me, since I can't force her out onto the street, and I didn't know how to get her back to equestria.

_**Well that raps up the first chapter, I'll update in a few days. See ya'll later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The DJ's Final Remix**

_**I**__**'m back everypony, and for those of you wondering, this is not the final chapter. Lately, I've found myself questioning why i'm alive, because I have no reason to live. But let's just get started on this.**_

"UHHHHHHHHH. I hate mornings." I grunted. "But at least I have you, right Flutter-"

I woke up to find that she was missing. I then took a deep breath and walked out of my room for a minute. Once I was out of my room, I punched a hole in the wall.

"Dammit, why does everything good that happens to me have to not be real!"

I couldn't exactly sulk around about it though, I had to go to school. I packed up my stuff, got on my brother's jacket (he moved away and gave it to me), and went out the door. When I arrived at the bus stop, the bus approached where I was standing. For some reason though, before the bus got to me, it tipped on it side for no reason. I didn't bother to question it so, I just bolted back to my house and relaxed the rest of the day. My mom hadn't come back what so ever in that period of time. All I really did was play on my Xbox 360, watch My little pony and Slugterra, and mess with some stuff on my computer. Once it was around 4:00 PM, I had rode my bike to my usual spot where I DJ. I walked in to see a great surprise.

"Holy Shit, this place is packed from wall to wall." I said.

I was just lucky to make it to my DJ booth. Once there, I started spining the records as fast as I could, or activated the remix controls on a CD that I made from an assortment of songs that I freakin love. The entire crowd was cheering me on as they shouted 'REMIX, REMIX, REMIX, REMIX!' The whole crowd loved me, and when I thought that the night couldn't get any better, it did get better. While I was in the middle of the final song on my Kingdom Hearts CD, a beautiful woman approached me. She was wearing a black jacket which had the design of several moons, a white flow shirt with the sun on it, and a pair of blue jeans and high tops. Overall, I thought she was drop dead beautiful.

"Do you know where there is a secluded place for us to talk?" She said.

Her voice was gentle, it souded as though she had been blessed with the voice of an angel.

"Uhh, yeah." I said. "I do have my record room where I store all my songs, its sound proof. But might I ask why you need me in a secluded place."

She didn't say a word while I lead here to my record room. It was strange, I felt as though I had already met her. Once we were in my record room, the strange woman had locked the door. Once that was done, she had proceeded to take off her clothes. I then begun to panic because I didn't not want what I thought was happening to happen.

"Uuhhh, madam, you do know I am a minor, and I really don't want what I think is happening to happen." I said.

"It's okay, i'm friends with fluttershy." She said.

"Wait, how do you know about fluttershy?"

"Because, I am her friend."

before I could say another word, a bright light flashed. At least I was still wearing my mask, otherwise I might've gone blind. Once the light had cleared, I saw Princess Celestia standing before me. Somehow she had managed to come to this world.

"I, am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria." She said.

"I-I-I don't know what to say. It is an honor to meet you." I said. "But why are you here in the first place?"

"I am here because Fluttershy requested that I take you to Equestria, of course, if its okay with you. She said that you were living a miserable life from how you looked." Celestia said.

"I would love to go to Equestria, but first, I have one loose end to tie up. I just need to deliver one last song to the people out there, and I'll be ready." I said.

"Alright, I will have the portal opened and ready for you when you return."

I then left the record room. It was time for me to break out the ultimate song in my arsenal. I walked up to the remix board. I grabbed a microphone and made an announcement.

"Listen everybody. The next song I put on shall be my last. But never forget me, or the music I made for ya'll. Now, the party doesn't start until the Final Remix has begun." I screamed.

**(Since I am generous, I will let ya'll listen to the song that I had intended. The song is here **** watch?v=5UTGVk3ebSc****.)**

Once the song concluded, I returned to my record room. Once I arrived there, I saw the princess crying a bit, but the portal was open.

"Hey, what's wrong." I asked.

"It's just, I thought the song you played was beautiful." She said.

"I know, I put all of my heart into it. After all, it was the best song I ever played."

"Indeed it was, now, are you ready to go to Equestria?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Very well, let us proceed."

I had felt a little remorse knowing that this was the last time I could ever see earth ever again. I did have a few friends, but I never got to see them. I proceeded to enter through the portal, entering a new chapter in my life, and awakening a great evil that had been sealed away long ago.

_**Finally managed to finish over 4 days of typing. Well I hope ya'll enjoyed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The beginning of a new adventure**

_**I am back everyone, and just like the last 2 chapters, I still don't give a fuck if I die or not because I have nothing to live for. In this chapter, things actually become interesting in my opinion. Enjoy.**_

As the princess and I went through the portal, I saw the most amazing sight. Their were millions of swirling colors, all coming together in perfect harmony. It was like there was no end to its beauty.

"Wow, this, this is amazing." I said.

The princess remained silent as we kept going. When you thought that nothing could possibly go wrong (**Never say that if everything is going perfectly)**, it got worse. A shadowy like figure latched on to me, and began to drag me down. I tryed to fight back, but couldn't break its grip on me. I began to fall, but as I was falling, I saw the face of someone who should've stayed dead.

I was out of the portal, and plummeting toward the earth. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop myself, so I just accepted my fate. My impact on the ground didn't hurt to bad for some reason. I was still alive, but I had fallen unconscious.

While I was unconscious, I found myself drifting in I had awoken, I became aware of the surroundings.

"HELL NO! I am not dealing with this bullshit right now." I said.

Once I had said what I had, I woke up for real. Naturally, I was startled by my surroundings.

"Whoa, so this is what equestria looks like?" I asked myself. "It looks amazing, thanks for bringing me her princess Cele-"

I looked and saw that she wasn't anywhere nearby. This had naturally infuriated me, and like some of the movies I had watched, I screamed

"OH COME ON!"

When I stopped screaming, I was blinded by a flash of light. Once it had cleared up, I saw a whole bunch of stuff that seemed familiar. I saw a keyblade, some keychains to go with the keyblade, a whole bunch of smoke bombs, and my Ipod with headphones. It had also included a new set of clothes, which resembled that of Sora's from Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Now I KNOW that none of this belongs here, but I might as well use it if nobody else will."

I collected all the stuff I had found and began to equip it. Overall, I didn't think that I looked like a complete idiot. I began my walk into town, but when I was almost at the edge of the clearing, I passed out.

When I had awoken, I was in some kind of chaotic like world. Trees were on fire, falling, and upside down for some reason. It took me like a second for me to figure out the being that did this. Normally I would've been like, 'Damn it Discord' but for some reason I couldn't move at all. I cuold still feel my body, but couldn't move it. It was like I was paralyzed, but I could still breath.

Before I could think any other possibilities, my body had broke into an incredibly fast run. I wasn't controlling myself, I wasn't able to control my actions. It was like I was only able to see what was happening but not do anything. Before I could try to continue questioning things, a group of pegasi approched my body, but it looked like they were going to attack. Unfortunately, I was right, they began to attack my body. For some reason though, their attacks just bounced right off my skin. While the pegasi were awestruck due to the failure of killing me, my body raised a hand and swiped across the air. Suddenly, all the pegasi spurted out blood and began dying. Then my sight began to go, it was being clouded by the darkness.

Next thing that happened is that my sight returned, but this time I was in canterlot castle. In front of me were twilight and her friends, but were poised to attack. Before they could however, my body summoned 2 keyblades and destroyed the 6 mares in front of me.

"NO, MAKE IS STOP!" I screamed, even though nopony could hear me.

Once again my vision became blurry, but once it returned, this time, I had been facing off with Princess Luna, when she suddenly became Nightmare moon. This time my body was using no weapons, but for some reason my arms were glowing. My body stood there, in a fighting stance, waiting for the creature to attack. It rushed towards me, and my body reacted by getting into a blocking position. After the creature had finished its attack, my body had began an intense combo, and with each hit, it looked like all of the hits were breaking some kind of virtual shield.

"No, I don't want this to happen." I screamed. "No, No, NOOOO!"

I suddenly woke up for real, with a scream. I found myself panting for breath. I tried to get a feel for my surroundings, but it was too dark for me to see anything. The only thing I could identify was that I was on a bed, but that was all. It took me a few minutes to realize that I had no clothes on. I looked around and found my Kingdom Hearts outfit. Once I had put it back on, I turned my ipod to the song Transformation.

_**Author's note: In every chapter, I am going to throw in one of the numerous songs I like. Here is the song Transformation: **_ watch?v=J_P1OwYgZNI

Once I had the music flowing, it was time for me to escape wherever the fuck I was. I saw the door and a window. Naturally, I jumped out the window like the crazy person that I was. Not thinking of how far the ground was away, I landed with a loud thud. Before I could think, I was suddenly ensnared by something. I tried all I could but couldn't break free. I summoned my keyblade to try and cut them, but it was like what was holding me was also blocking the magic flow through my body. The last thing I could see was a magical blast cutting through what had snared me.

With the snares cut, I fell to the ground. My vision began to fade in and out, but before I could fall unconcious, I heard familiar voices.

"I hope he is ok." A soft voiced pony said.

"Don't worry, lets take him back to the castle." another voice said.

"F-Fluttershy, T-Twilight." I said.

I then fell unconcious. The keyblade I had been holding disappeared.

_**Finally, now, just a few things. One, this story takes place after the first 2 episode of Season 4. Two, I would've had this posted earlier, but I thought it through and decided to post it on the day of the season 4 premier. Three, I will be following the story line of the season, but i'll change it a bit so I don't get copyrighted.**_


End file.
